Lacrosse sticks having a net and a frame with sidewalls generally configured to catch, carry and throw a lacrosse ball are well known in the art. However, although men's and women's lacrosse stick have many similarities, the rules for women's lacrosse require that a portion of the lacrosse ball always be visible above the top edge of the sidewalls of the women's lacrosse stick head. As a result, women's lacrosse stick heads heretofore do not have a defined pocket in the netting because the longitudinal thongs and transverse strings or mesh are tightly strung across the lower edges of the frame to maintain the lacrosse ball at the required height within the lacrosse stick head. This design makes catching and throwing, and running with, the lacrosse ball difficult because the ball has a tendency to bounce or ricochet out of the lacrosse stick head.
Although there are women's lacrosse sticks available with higher sidewalls intended to reduce handling difficulties, these higher sidewalls result in a heavier lacrosse stick, thereby slowing down the speed of the lacrosse head during play and reducing the player's accuracy.